Other Intentions
by Goober8136
Summary: What if instead of Natalie being attacked in "Fear Strikes Back," it was Blair? Jo/Blair mainly. harsh content, be warned.
1. What now?

Other Intentions 9

Blair stumbled into the cafeteria of the Eastland School for girls. Her black stiletto heels were broken, and her just-below-the-knee length black dress was torn. Her shoulder was cut, and her wrists were turning purple with fresh bruises. Her once gently curled hair in a tight bun was now haphazardly draped down her shoulders. Her dampened face from the tears was now illuminated in the moonlight from the window, and her lip was plump and cut.

"Mrs. Garrett…" she could barely whisper.

"Mrs. Garrett, please…"

She could barely walk, and she used the chairs and tables to guide her to the kitchen door. She bumped a chair causing it to skid, waking Mrs. Garrett and Jo. Then Blair heard a hurried stomping down the stairs.

A light turned on, and Blair's eyes winced from the sudden illumination of the room. She then saw Jo wielding a Louisville Slugger and Mrs. Garrett following closely behind. Jo gingerly walked into the kitchen while Mrs. Garrett began inspecting the cafeteria for the alleged "intruder." Mrs. Garrett then caught sight of a battered Blair Warner.

"Oh my God, Blair!"

Mrs. Garrett rushed over to Blair and took her in her arms. Blair wrapped her arms around Mrs. Garrett's waist, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Oh sweetie, what happened?" Mrs. Garrett asked.

Blair could barely make out the words as she struggled to make her mumbling audible.

"I-I…need- I need to sit…sit down…"

"Okay, honey…Jo!"

Jo came running out of the kitchen in her blue pinstriped pajamas immediately to Mrs. Garrett and Blair.

"Mrs. G? What happened? Is she okay?"

Blair grabbed Jo's pajama shirt and wrapped her arms around Jo's neck. With a look of panic on her face, Jo then swept up Blair into her arms.

"We need to get her to the couch, Jo. Hurry…"

Jo then carried her over to the living room. Mrs. Garrett began stroking Blair's hair. Jo then laid Blair carefully down on the couch and propped her head up with pillows.

"Jo, get some water and a cold pack, also wake Natalie and Tootie. Tell them to get down here right away."

Jo nodded and then sprang into action.

Mrs. Garrett then sat next to Blair and draped a blanket over Blair. Blair immediately sat up and clung to Mrs. Garrett with every ounce of energy she had. Mrs. Garrett wrapped her arms around Blair and began rocking her and patting her back. Blair sobbed into Mrs. Garrett's shoulder.

"Shhh…Blair, tell me what happened."

Blair shook her head and clung to Mrs. Garrett even harder.

"Oh, Mrs. Garrett… It hurts…h-he…"

Blair then stopped on those words, shaking uncontrollably as sobs wracked her body.

"Blair, what did he do? Was it your date? Was it Chad Broxton?"

Blair nodded.

"Blair what did he do?"

By that time Jo came running in to the living room with a glass of ice water, and a bag of frozen peas, closely followed by Natalie and Tootie. Jo placed the bag of frozen peas and the ice water on the table, and stared at Blair.

"I got the water Mrs. G and we didn't have any ice packs, so I got the peas instead." Jo said breathlessly.

"Good girl, Jo." Mrs. Garrett said.

Tootie and Natalie had terror in their eyes.

"Mrs. Garrett, what happened to her?" Natalie asked.

"I don't know yet Natalie. But I need you girls to help me."

All three nodded; eager to help.

"Natalie, I need you to call an ambulance. Jo I need you to run a get the headmaster, Tootie, stay with Jo until you reach Camden Hall and then get the nurse. You girls got it?"

"Yes Mrs. G." the girls said and ran into action.

Mrs. Garrett then returned her attention back to Blair. Blair was wincing in pain.

"Mrs. Gar-….my legs…"

Mrs. Garrett gently laid Blair back down, and rolled the blanket up to expose Blair's legs. Blair's once perfect, porcelain legs were scratched, and Mrs. Garrett noticed a deep cut on the inside of each of Blair's thighs, which apparently stopped at the hem of Blair's black dress. Mrs. Garrett tried to roll Blair's dress up further, but Blair closed her legs tightly and turned away from Mrs. Garrett, and a new set of tears were flowing down Blair's eyes.

"Oh…no, Blair, did he attack you?"

Blair closed her eyes tightly and but her lip, then nodded.

"Blair, did, Chad…did Chad rape you?"

Blair then began to sob harder and rolled the blanket over her legs. That was all the answer Mrs. Garrett needed. Mrs. Garrett then grabbed the peas and placed it on Blair's lip, tears threatening to spill over the seasoned woman's eyes too.

Jo ran over to the headmaster's office/dorm, and Tootie ran hurriedly down the hall to fetch the nurse. Jo pounded on the door to the headmaster's office. When she heard movement, she immediately stopped pounding. After a few seconds, a light turned on and the headmaster was looming in the doorway.

"Ms. Polniacziek! What on earth are you pounding for? It is almost one in the morning!" the headmaster bellowed.

"I know sir, I'm really sorry to wake you but one of my room mates is seriously hurt." Jo said. Detecting the panic in Jo's voice, the headmaster's expression turned from a state of anger, to a state of panic.

"Hurt? How was she hurt? Is she alright?"

"She's conscious, but she's in a lot of pain. Tootie is going to get the nurse and Natalie is calling the paramedics, Mrs. G is with Blair right now."

"Blair Warner?"

"Yes sir."

"Come on, I'll call her parents after we find out what's going on."

With that, the headmaster shut the door behind him and followed Jo across the courtyard to the cafeteria.

Tootie knocked on the door to the nurse's office. After a few seconds a light turned on.

_Thank God for Ms. Thompson, she's a light sleeper. _Tootie thought.

Then, a petite, blonde, middle aged woman then loomed in the doorway.

"Tootie? What are you doing here so late?"

"I'm sorry to wake you, Ms. Thompson but a friend of mine is hurt really bad. She's all cut up and shaky."

"I'll grab my kit and we'll be on our way."

Natalie ran in from the kitchen to the living room.

"The paramedics are on their way, Mrs. Garrett."

"Thank you, Natalie." Mrs. Garrett said.

Then Natalie looked down at Blair, whose eyes were teary and wincing in pain. Natalie knelt down next to Blair and placed her hand on Blair's shoulder. Blair opened her eyes and met Natalie's. Then Natalie said in a caring tone,

"Help's on the way Blair. Don't worry…you're gonna be fine."

Blair nodded at Natalie and Natalie smiled at Blair.

Then, Jo came running in with the headmaster trailing closely behind. Natalie took that as her cue, and she got up and stood by the phone, out of the way. The headmaster then took Natalie's position, kneeling beside Blair. Jo then went behind the couch. She bent over and took Blair's hand in hers. Jo interlaced her fingers with Blair's cut and scratched ones, and began stroking the back of Blair's hand with her thumb. Blair turned her head to Jo, and Blair's brown eyes met Jo's green ones. Jo smiled down at Blair, and Blair tearfully tried to smile back.

"Mrs. Garrett, what happened to Ms. Warner?" the headmaster asked.

"She was attacked tonight, Mr. Parker."

Then a look of terror flashed across the headmaster's face.

"Did she give you a name?"

"We know who her date was, but we can't conclusively say if he did it or not."

Then Tootie ran in with the school nurse. The school nurse ran over and laid her kit down on the table. She then turned to Mr. Parker.

"Mr. Parker, I'm going to have to ask you to move."

With that said Mr. Parker rose off his knees and got out of the nurses way. Tootie joined Natalie by the telephone.

The nurse began examining the cuts and bruises on Blair's body. She then said to Mrs. Garrett,

"Edna, I'm going to need some rubbing alcohol."

Mrs. Garrett then got up and ran upstairs to get the rubbing alcohol. Meanwhile, Jo still held fast to Blair's hand, and Blair just held Jo in her gaze. Then Jo mouthed to Blair,

_I'm sorry, Princess._

Then Blair shook her head and mouthed,

_It's not your fault, Jo_.

Natalie heard sirens approaching the school.

"I'll go out and get the 'medics." Natalie said.

"I'll go with her." Tootie said, and they both ran out the door.

The nurse continued to examine Blair, and then the nurse noticed the blood starting to seep through the lower half of Blair's blanket. The nurse then rolled up the blanket to reveal the cuts, bruises and scrapes across Blair's legs.

"Blair, how did these cut's get here?"

Blair shook her head intent no to answer.

"Mr. Parker, please leave the room, and make sure no one comes in until I say so."

"Alright, Joanne, what about Ms. Polniacziek?"

Blair's grip on Jo's hand grew tighter. Blair tried to speak.

"Please…Jo stays…"

Jo nodded at Mr. Parker and the nurse, and Mr. Parker left the room.

"Now Blair, I need to prop your legs open so I can see the extent of your injuries, okay?"

Blair shook her head,

"Please, no….don't…"

Jo then released Blair's hand and walked over the other side of the couch and knelt beside Blair.

"Blair, please, it's for your own good. I want to make sure you're okay. Let her check you out, okay?"

Blair nodded tearfully, and opened her legs slowly.

"Just keep your eyes on me Princess, okay?" Jo said to Blair.

Blair kept her gaze on Jo, who smiled gently at her.

The nurse then propped Blair's legs up with pillows and began her examination. Blair didn't have any underwear on, but there was a line worn in at her stomach where the underwear would've been.

Blair had tears running down her face as the nurse probed and prodded. Jo watched as Blair's expression went from nervous to pained, to saddened, back to pained again. This tore at the insides of Jo. She wanted to find the bastard that did this to her Princess, and NOW.

Blair's grip on Jo tightened and Blair arched her back in pain, and Blair began to sob again.

"Please…it hurts, stop…" Blair pleaded.

The nurse followed Blair's wishes and laid her legs back down. Then nurse then rolled the blanket back over Blair's now ice cold legs, and went to Mr. Parker, giving Blair and Jo a moment alone.

"Blair, I'm so sorry this happened. Why did you even go with him to that place at all?"

"He…was a fa-family friend. My mo-" Then Blair choked on her words.

"It's okay Princess, just lay back."

Blair laid back down; she took Jo's hand in hers and then brushed her cheek with Jo's hand. Jo felt the tears from Blair's eyes on her hand, and wanted to cry too.

"J-Jo, please…kiss me, before I go...on the ambulance."

Jo smiled and then gently placed a kiss on Blair's tender and sore lips. Jo drew back and watched as Blair's eyes filled again with tears.

"It hurts Jo…ev-everything…hurts."

"I know, shhh…you'll be better soon."

Then Mrs. Garrett, Mr. Parker, and the paramedics came into the living room. The paramedic wheeled a stretcher over parallel to the couch as Jo got out of the way. The paramedics carefully lifted Blair off the couch and gently laid her down on the stretcher. The medics then hoisted her up, the wheels locked upright, and they began wheeling her out of the room. Blair noticed Jo standing next to Tootie and Natalie with tears flowing down her cheeks, along with Natalie and Tootie. Blair blew a kiss to Jo, and Jo smiled back.

Three days had passed since Blair had gotten home from the hospital. The girls and Mrs. Garrett were glad to have her back, but worried, due to the fact that she wasn't acting like the Blair Warner they knew.

It was three thirty in the morning, and Blair was now sipping down her third cup of cocoa. Mrs. Garrett heard the sound of something being poured and came down stairs to see who it was.

"Blair, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Sleep is a foreign entity to me nowadays, Mrs. Garrett."

"Have you really talked about what happened yet?"

Blair shook her head.

"I want to…no one knows what happened except me and Chad, wherever the hell he is."

"They'll find him Blair. What he did to you was simply…inexcusable."

"I know they'll find him…"

Blair took another sip of cocoa.

"It was a casual date. We were walking and talking; he seemed like a nice boy. But then h-he pulled me into the alley and started kissing me everywhere…it didn't feel "right" Mrs. Garrett."

Mrs. Garrett was aware of the situation between Blair and Jo and nodded in assurance. She meant wasn't "right" as in it wasn't "Jo." Blair then continued.

"Then he grabbed me by my wrists and dragged me to the ground…"

Blair swallowed back her tears,

"…and the next thing I knew he was on top of me! I tried to scream b-but it only seemed to make it worse!"

Mrs. Garrett moved beside the now sobbing Blair and put an arm around her shoulders, because Mrs. Garrett, the seasoned veteran of the world she was, was also on the verge of crying.

"Then he…h-he reached under my dress and he pulled my underwear down and…he pushed himself into me! It burned, so much Mrs. Garrett! All I wanted to do was go home!"

Mrs. Garrett then pulled Blair into her arms and began rocking her gently. Then Blair regained her thoughts.

"I still ache everywhere, and this whole throwing up bit is getting very old, very fast."

"These things take time Blair."

"But throwing up all the time isn't a side affect of rape, is it?"

"Not as far as I know, then again, I know very little about this."

"I'm only eighteen Mrs. Garrett. Eighteen, and that, slime ball took away one thing that I'll never get back, and it hurts. I was waiting until I was married, like a genuine woman would. But now I'm just dirt."

Tears were falling onto the table from Blair's deep brown eyes. Mrs. Garrett then reached across the table, and said,

"That man may have taken away the most valuable thing you had, and you can't get it back, but that doesn't make you dirty, Blair."

"Mrs. G, it has been almost three weeks since she was attacked and she is still throwing up…I don't get it. Shouldn't the sickness kind of, um leave, by now?" Jo asked Mrs. Garrett.

"Relax, Jo. Blair and I just went back to the doctor's office yesterday and had some more tests run. She'll be fine, I'm sure it's just stress."

Meanwhile in the living room, Tootie and Natalie were sitting on the new couch and Blair was studying in the cafeteria.

Then the phone rang. Tootie answered it.

"Hello Eastland Cafeteria?"

"Oh Blair Warner, sure. Blair! Telephone!"

Blair begrudgingly got up from her chair and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?"

Natalie and Tootie were intently listening in.

"Yes…"

The smile Blair had on her face all of the sudden fell into a look of fear.

"Oh my…yes, I understand."

Natalie and Tootie noticed that Blair's voice was beginning to shake.

"What options do I have?...I see. Yes, thank you, Doctor."

Blair slowly hung up the phone. Blair's face went pale, and her body seemed to stiffen. Natalie quickly rushed to her side and put an arm around her shoulder to stabilize her.

"Blair? What did he say?"

"…g-go get Mrs. Garrett." Blair ordered.

"Tootie go!" Natalie yelled.

Tootie quickly ran into the kitchen and came back with Mrs. Garrett and Jo.

"Blair, what's wrong?" Mrs. Garrett asked as she took Blair by the shoulders to steady her.

Blair just stared into space.

"Blair, Mrs. G asked you a question." Jo said panicked.

"I'm p-…" Blair stammered.

"You're what Blair?"

"Mrs. Garrett…"

"For love of goodness, what is it, Blair?"

"….I'm pregnant…" Blair yelled as she fell into Mrs. Garrett's arms sobbing.

Natalie, Tootie, and Jo all exchanged worried glances as Mrs. Garrett rocked Blair back and forth, while rubbing her back.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jo sat on the edge of her bed staring out the window in frustration. Jo was taking in the silver slice of moonlight draping across the courtyard, which contrasted the darkness. She listened to Natalie and Tootie inhale and exhale in their sleep, and she began thinking.

_Blair is pregnant…pregnant. Blair. Baby… _

Jo shook her head in saddened disbelief. Then she heard footsteps coming up the hall and Jo quickly crawled under the covers and squeezed her eyes tightly and pretended to be asleep. As the footsteps got closer, Jo noticed that there were actually two distinct sets of footsteps. Then, there were shadows beneath the door. The door opened…

Mrs. Garrett and Blair were in the doorway. Blair walked over to her bed and nestled under the pink covers. Mrs. Garrett walked over to Blair, and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then she whispered,

"It's not over yet Blair. You'll get through this, dear. I promise."

But Blair just turned over towards the wall and said,

"I need all the help I can get, Mrs. Garrett. I'm just so…"

Blair paused as she searched for the word. Then Mrs. Garrett broke the silence.

"Scared?"

Then Blair quickly sat up and turned to face Mrs. Garrett.

"I'm terrified Mrs. Garrett…absolutely terrified."

Then tears began to glisten in the night on her face. Mrs. Garrett guided her back down to the softness of the pillow.

"I know you're scared Blair. You just have to trust that we are going to help you, and that you have the strength to get through this."

Blair nodded, and nestled her head in the pillow. Mrs. Garrett laid another soft kiss upon Blair's forehead, and quietly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Blair turned over and faced the wall again, attempting to fall asleep. Less than a few feet away, Jo was facing the opposite way, tears flowing across the bridge of her nose onto her pillow.

Jo's eyes fluttered open in the night. Jo rubbed her eyes, and rolled over to see Blair. Jo stared at her for a moment. Blair's back was facing Jo, and Blair's back was shaking, and Jo heard the muffled sobs Blair was crying into her pillow. Jo threw the covers off, and crawled out of bed.

Jo walked over to Blair and laid a hand on her shoulder. Jo knelt next to Blair, and wrapped her arm around Blair's stomach. Then Jo placed a small kiss on Blair's head. With her free hand, Jo then began stroking Blair's hair. Blair's hand then met Jo's and they rested comfortably on Blair's stomach. Jo then removed her hand from Blair's grasp, stood up and then lifted Blair's covers. Jo then climbed into bed next to Blair. She sat up and pulled Blair into her arms. Blair cuddled closer and nuzzled her head under Jo's chin. Blair then interlaced her fingers and Jo's and pulled their hands to rest on her cheek. Jo could feel Blair's hot tears flowing down her fingers.

Blair then felt something at her feet. Natalie climbed into bed with Jo and Blair, and wrapped her arm around Blair's stomach and lay parallel to Blair facing her. Blair was overcome with a mix of emotions and began sobbing even harder. Then Tootie came over and closed the space between Blair and Natalie, and cuddled between the two. Blair laid her hand to rest across Natalie and Tootie's shoulders, letting them know how grateful she was that the three of them were there. Then three cuddled closer, comforting Blair. Then sleep began to take over their eyelids.

Mrs. Garrett, unblessed this night by sleep, too worried about Blair, walked across the hall to check on the girls. She slowly and quietly opened the door, and the sight she saw overtook her; her four girls, cuddled together, sleeping peacefully. Maybe things will work out after all…

Blair was the first of the girls to wake up that morning, due to a sudden pang of illness. She ran to the bathroom, and heaved the remains in her stomach into porcelain of the toilet bowl. After the illness subsided, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and headed downstairs. When she got downstairs to the cafeteria, she saw Mrs. Garrett sitting at a table reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. Mrs. Garrett felt a presence in the room, and looked up from her newspaper and noticed Blair.

"Oh Blair, I'm sorry I didn't see you…."

Mrs. Garrett pulled out the seat next to her,

"Have a seat, dear."

Blair walked over and took the seat next to Mrs. Garrett. Mrs. Garrett placed her newspaper down on the table and ran her hand over the folds.

"Blair, have you made a decision?"

Blair stared down at the table.

"Mrs. Garrett, I think, I'm going to..."

A look of apprehension was on Mrs. Garrett's face. Blair's gaze remained on the small spot on the table. Blair inhaled deeply,

"I've decided that, I'm going to h-have…"

Blair paused and she looked Mrs. Garrett in the eyes.

"I'm going to have the baby, Mrs. Garrett."

Then a smile grew across Blair's face. The smile was contagious, for soon Mrs. Garrett had a grin on her face too.

"Do you think I'm making the right decision?"

"Blair, that's your decision and yours alone, but I have to admit…"

Blair's smile melted away at the sudden note of apprehension.

"What, Mrs. Garrett?"

"…I have never been more proud of you than I am at this moment."

Blair's smile returned and the two shared a hug. Mrs. Garrett then released Blair.

"You have to tell your mother, Blair. And we need to tell the headmaster."

Blair nodded and scooted back from the table. Then she got up and went to the phone.

Blair dialed the numbers slowly, then put the phone to her ear. Blair bit her lip in nervousness, since she had no idea how her mother would react. Mrs. Garrett listened in from the other room.

"Hi Anita, is my mother there?...Thank you."

Blair nervously tapped the phone box with her finger nails.

"Hello, mother. Yes I'm okay, I'm feeling fine…"

Mrs. Garrett listened intently as Blair spoke.

"Yes, mother listen, there's something very important I need to discuss with you…"

Jo then came down the stairs.

"Mornin' Mrs. G."

Mrs. Garrett motioned for Jo to shush since Blair was on the phone. Jo then quietly sat next to Mrs. Garrett.

"No mother, this can't wait…yes, I know it's a Saturday…I know you have plans but please, just listen for a few minutes…Thank you. Mother, I have some news to tell you…you'll have to be the judge of whether it's good or bad…"

Jo waited nervously as Blair broke the news. Telling her mother that she and Blair were together was hard enough on Blair, but this?

"…are you ready? Okay…mother, I'm pregnant…mother, are you there?"

Those last words made Jo and Mrs. Garrett's hearts sink.

"…What? No I'm not terminating the pregnancy! This is my choice, mother! This baby deserves a chance!"

Jo hurriedly got up from her seat and rushed over to Blair, placing her hands on Blair's shoulders. Blair's voice began to crack,

"Mother, I need your help with this…I'm your daughter!...This wasn't my fault! Don't say that!...Mother…Mother?"

Bottom lip quivering, Blair hung up the phone. Jo began massaging Blair's shoulders and whispered in her ear,

"It's gonna be fine, Princess. I promise."

Blair merely stood there shaking her head.

"No it's not. My own mother doesn't want me having this baby…"

"Blair, this is your decision, and no one else's."

"I'm making a mistake…aren't I? Who am I kidding? My baby is the bastard child of a eighteen year old heiress and a Bates academy rapist!"

Blair began sobbing and brought her hands up to her face. Jo gently turned Blair around to face her, and pulled her into her arms.

Mrs. Garrett and Blair were sitting at a table in the cafeteria of the Eastland school. Blair's deep brown eyes were focused on her neatly folded hands. Mrs. Garrett laid her hand on Blair's forearm,

"Blair, it's going to be alright. Mr. Parker tends to be reasonable in these rougher situations; you'll see."

"Mrs. Garrett, this is bigger than I ever imagined it would be. I just hope that Mr. Parker is more accepting of this, than my mother was.


	2. The Next Steps

Blair sat on the couch worrying about her first day back at school since her incident. Resting her feet on the coffee table, Blair rested her hands on her slightly swollen stomach.

_What are people going to say? _She thought_._

Blair stared at her abdomen, and began stroking her stomach, trying to will her pangs of illness to go away.

Natalie walked in carrying her books in her arms.

"You ready to go, Blair?"

"Why did Jo have to leave? All the way to Dayton?"

"Blair, Jo had a family emergency, she'll be home in a couple of weeks."

"But I need her today!"

"Blair, I'll be there! We have all the same classes, and I'll be right next to you the whole day."

Blair nodded and looked up at Natalie.

"Thanks, Nat. Do you think people know about, you know, this?"

Blair motioned to her abdomen.

"I don't think…we're the only ones who know, I've kept my mouth shut, you bet Jo has, and Jo scared Tootie into not spilling the beans."

"Okay…I can't imagine what people would think of me."

The clock then struck nine. Natalie put out her hand.

"Forget about what they say. You ready to go?"

Blair exhaled.

"Yes. Let's go."

Blair stood up and smoothed the wrinkles in the skirt of her uniform, and took Natalie's hand. The two of them walked out of the room.

Natalie and Blair walked into the classroom, and all eyes went to them. Blair could feel the eyes boring a hole into her. She kept asking herself, do they know? Blair kept her focus ahead and walked to her seat. Natalie then took the seat directly next to Blair. Cindy was sitting behind Blair, and leaned over her shoulder.

"Is it true, Blair? Did that guy really knock you up?"

Blair whipped her head around and glared;

"What did you just say?" she said through gritted teeth. Natalie merely stared in disbelief. An evil grin cast on Cindy's face.

"So it's true, isn't it Blair? You ARE pregnant."

The conversation between them attracted attention. Blair was speechless. Blair turned back around and slammed open her notebook and crossed her arms. Natalie then reached over and rubbed Blair's arm. Blair looked back at Natalie through tear glossed eyes. Then, Mr. Newman came in the door.

"Okay students, our discussion Friday ended with the debate about abortion, should it be legal? Should it not? What are our thoughts and opinions?"

Various students raised their hands. Blair and Natalie shot each other a glance, and knew that Blair would be in treading in deeper emotional topics. The teacher selected,

"Elizabeth, go ahead."

The girl named Elizabeth stood up and confidently began voicing her opinion.

"I believe that abortion should be legal only for incest or rape…"

At the mention of rape, Blair began to break out in a cold sweat. Natalie looked at Blair from the corner of her eye.

Cindy then got an idea. She began to argue against Elizabeth's argument.

"Well, I don't think abortions should be legal at ALL. When you get an abortion, you are taking the life of a human being…"

Natalie then stood up.

"I think that if the child or the mother is in danger or, yes, was a victim of rape, then she DESERVES to decide whether or not she wants a baby. And this whole equation of taking a life all depends on when the mother considers the baby as a human being."

"Well, in my opinion, it's the mother's fault for not taking the necessary precautions anyway."

At that comment, Blair slammed her notebook shut. The teacher, having been informed of Blair's situation then intervened again.

"Thank you, Cindy. That will be enough for now."

"But wait, Mr. Newman, we could get a kind of testimony from someone who has been there…Blair, what's your take on this issue?"

Blair then shot an evil glare at Cindy, and then grabbed her books and hurriedly left the room. Natalie stuffed her books in her book bag and began walking out of the room, but followed Blair's suit and shot Cindy and evil glare.

Natalie hurried out into the empty hallway searching left and right for Blair. Natalie began walking towards the cafeteria when she spotted Blair's books in the hallway right outside the bathroom, scattered about the floor. As Natalie approached the bathroom, she heard Blair's heavy breathing and heaving as she was overcome with morning sickness.

Natalie set her books down and walked into the lavatory. She followed the trail of empty stalls until she found Blair hunched over the toilet seat, crying and throwing up. Natalie took out a hanky from her bag, and went over to the sink to wet it.

Natalie then sat next to Blair in the stall and began dabbing the sweat and tears off her face. Once the nausea subsided, Blair sat against the opposite wall of the stall and held her face in her hands. Natalie then scooted next to her.

"You want to go back to the dorm?" Natalie asked.

Blair nodded through her tears and began to stand up. Blair's knees buckled and her head went light, luckily, Natalie managed to catch her.

"Whoa, Blair, you okay?"

Blair nodded,

"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy, that's all."

Natalie put her arm around Blair's waist and took Blair's other arm and pulled it around her shoulder. Then the two began walking out.

Mrs. Garrett was cleaning up the cafeteria from breakfast; stacking plates and silver ware in a Tupperware dishpan. She heard the door close from the living room, wiped her hands on a dishtowel and walked into the living room.

When she got there, Natalie was laying Blair down on the couch.

"Is everything all right girls?" She asked.

Blair nodded,

"I'm just feeling kind of sick right now Mrs. Garrett-"

"Why wouldn't you be after what Cindy Palmer said!" Natalie interjected.

"Nat, just forget about what she said."

Mrs. Garrett sat down next to Blair on the couch.

"What did she say Blair?"

Blair looked at her hands, suddenly interested in the lines on her palms,

"Nothing worth repeating."

Mrs. Garrett noticed the pain in Blair's voice. She put her arm around Blair,

"Blair, whatever she said, I'm sure she didn't mean. She doesn't understand the situation, that's all."

"Well she shouldn't have said anything!" Natalie yelled.

"Go ahead and tell her what she said, Nat."

Natalie swallowed hard.

"We were debating about abortion, Mrs. Garrett. Our side said that it should only be legal in certain instances."

Mrs. Garrett nodded.

"I understand. It's a difficult topic in any case, girls."

Blair sniffled, and brought her knees to her chest.

"But, Mrs. Garrett, that's not all she said."

Blair hid her head in her knees. Natalie continued,

"She said that abortion shouldn't be legal in any case. And not only that, she asked Blair to give a testimony as to what she thinks, thereby telling the whole class that she is pregnant."

Blair's body began to shake with sobs. Mrs. Garrett put an arm around Blair. Natalie sat in the chair near the couch. Then, the phone began to ring. Mrs. Garrett patted Blair's shoulder, and went over to the phone. Natalie then sat next to Blair and began comforting her.

"Hello?....Jo! It's wonderful to hear from you!...yes, I'm fine."

Blair looked up with teary eyes.

"She's doing okay, considering… yes, she's right here…"

Mrs. Garrett looked over at Blair,

"Can you talk?"

Blair nodded and went to the phone, and slowly brought the receiver to her ear. Mrs. Garrett motioned for Natalie to come with her to the kitchen. Blair watched as the two retreated.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how 'ya doin'?"

"I miss you, terribly."

Jo could sense the depressed tone in Blair's voice.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Blair's voice began to crack and tears formed in her eyes.

"I just need you here, okay?"

"Hey, come on. Talk to me."

"This whole thing is just difficult to handle."

"Look, I'll get back tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey, forever and always?"

"Forever and always, Jo."

Blair slowly hung up the receiver and laid back down on the couch, resting her head on Natalie's knees.

When Blair awoke, the dining hall was blanketed with darkness. Hit with a pang of illness, Blair slowly made her way to the bathroom. On her way there she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Blair, being traumatized from her recent encounter, slowly peered through the serving window of the kitchen. She saw her beloved Jo dropping her bag on the floor and taking off her jacket. Blair rushed through the door and pounced on Jo, leaving her stunned.

Taking in the familiar smell of Blair's hair, she realized who it was and wrapped her arms around Blair's waist.

"Hey Princess…" she said.

"I missed you so much, Jo." Blair said; her voice cracking.

Blair and Jo released each other and Jo kissed Blair. Blair smiled at the familiar feel of Jo's lips, and Jo looked into Blair's teary eyes.

"Now what happened? I was worried about you when I heard you on the phone."

Blair shook her head,

"I just can't face the people here, Jo. Every time I see someone look at me, I think they are judging me."

"Come on, let's sit down…"

Jo lead Blair to the couch with her hand on the small of Blair's back. Blair cuddled close to Jo on the couch.

"Now, what happened, Blair?"

"There was a debate on the topic of, just my luck, abortion in Mr. Newman's class. And Cindy Palmer said that abortion should be illegal no matter what, and then…"

Blair swallowed back the tears,

"She said that I should give an account of what it was like to have been raped and gotten pregnant by my rapist."

Blair began to sob,

"Sometimes I wish he would have just killed me…"

Blair hid her face in Jo's shoulder and Jo rocked Blair back and forth.

"Princess, you need to remember that no one has any idea of the pain that you've been through. And no one is judging you. People are just naturally curious. They tend to stare and wonder if what they've heard is the truth. Once they find out it is the truth, they sympathize for you, not judge you."

Blair looked up at Jo and sniffled,

"Why couldn't you have been here earlier today?" she said sarcastically.

"…you could have saved me a lot of heartache."

Jo smiled.

"Glad I can make you feel better. I've just missed seeing your smile. And I know that you haven't smiled much since what happened but…"

Jo took Blair's hand and brought it to her chest,

"…I wouldn't have been able to go on if he had killed you."

Tears fell from Blair's eyes, and she kissed Jo passionately trying to tell Jo that a part of her was glad he didn't kill her too.

The next morning, Mrs. Garrett woke up and made her way to the living room to find Blair's head rested on Jo's chest and the two were sleeping. Mrs. Garrett smiled and gently nudged Jo's shoulder. Jo moved a bit and her eyes fluttered open,

"Mrs. G?"

"Welcome back Jo. You guys are gonna wanna move; I got breakfast coming in in about an hour."

"Okay, Mrs. G."

Jo went to wake Blair, but Mrs. Garrett halted her,

"Don't wake her. This is the first sleep she's gotten in days."

"Okay. Do you need help in the kitchen?"

"If you wouldn't mind. Will you be able to take Blair up stairs?"

Jo rolled up her sleeves,

"I know I can." She said mocking Popeye.

Jo carefully crawled out from underneath Blair. Jo then slid her arms under Blair's waist and knees, and gently lifted. Mrs. Garrett held her hands by Blair's head as a precaution. Blair's head rested beneath Jo's chin, and Jo slowly made her way to their room.

Tootie and Natalie were getting ready to start their school day, when they heard a faint thumping at the door. Natalie gingerly opened the door, and both girls were surprised to see Jo carrying Blair on the other side of it.

"Jo! We thought you wer-" Natalie yelled but was interrupted at Jo motioning with her mouth to shut up. Then Jo motioned to the sleeping Blair,

"Oh…" Natalie said.

Tootie turned down Blair's bed sheets, and Jo gently laid Blair on the bed and tucked her in the sheets. Jo then kissed the top of Blair's head and began getting ready for school herself.

The girls finished cleaning up the cafeteria and started out the door to class. Jo pulled Mrs. Garrett to the stairs,

"If you need anything, just call for me, okay?"

Mrs. Garrett nodded,

"Will do, Jo."

Jo turned to leave, but stopped,

"And take care of her for me…"

Mrs. Garrett nodded again,

"I always do, Jo."

With that Jo started out the door.

Blair woke up to a sharp cramp nagging at her abdomen. She pulled her covers off of her and started to get off her bed, when another sharp cramp stabbed her in the stomach. The cramps debilitated her making it painful to walk, and tears began streaming down Blair's face.

"M-mrs. Garrett!"

Blair shouted with all the strength she could muster. Mrs. Garrett ran up the stairs to aide Blair.

"What is it Blair?" she asked, then she noticed the pained expression on Blair's face.

"Mrs. Garrett, I need a doctor…" Blair said lethargically. Blair's body began to go limp as she began feeling more and more pain from the cramps.

"It's gonna be all right Blair, come on." Mrs. Garrett said.

Mrs. Garrett helped Blair up and began walking her to the car.

Jo, Natalie, and Tootie began getting ready for the lunch rush. All three noticed the lack of a presence there; Mrs. Garrett. Jo looked around for her, but there was no sign.

"Hey guys, have you seen Mrs. G?"

Natalie shook her head,

"No, we haven't seen her since this morning."

Jo ran upstairs to say hi to Blair. Jo quietly crept through the door, thinking Blair was asleep. Jo slowly pushed the door open, and was surprised to find that Blair was not there either. Jo investigated around the room, looking for a clue as to determine Blair's whereabouts. Jo was looking around their nightstand, when a spot of something on Blair's bed caught her eye. Jo more closely examined the spot; the deep crimson color was a fearful contrast to Blair's pink sheets. Jo then became pale with the realization that this spot shouldn't be there. Actually, or was more of a larger spot, and it was blood. From where, Jo didn't want to know. Jo quickly ran out the door.

Blair was leaning on Mrs. Garrett for support as they walked into the emergency room. The smell of illness worsened Blair's fears as she prayed her baby was all right_…hang in there, baby…hang in there_…she tried to coax her abdomen to give her a sign that things were well. Mrs. Garrett led Blair over to the emergency room registration desk,

"I have a young lady here who is pregnant and in a lot of abdominal pain," Mrs. Garrett stated.

The nurse quickly reacted and led Blair to one of the emergency stations. The nurse helped Blair onto the table, and doctors quickly came to her aide. Mrs. Garrett sat in the waiting room, wondering what was happening, and praying that it would have a happy ending.

Jo ran down the stairs, and looked out the window; the car was gone.

"Nat! Tootie!"

Natalie and Tootie hurriedly responded to Jo's call.

"What, Jo?" Tootie asked impatiently.

"I think something's wrong with Blair and Mrs. G took her to the hospital-"

"Wait a minute, what makes you think that?" Natalie questioned.

"There was blood on Blair's bed and the car is gone. I'm heading to the hospital. Which one is closest?"

"We want to go with you!" Tootie said.

"All I have is my bike, and three people can't fit on it! Where is the closest hospital?"

"Uhm, DeVry Med. Center. It's on Upland, can you find it?" Natalie asked.

"Dammit! I don't know where it is!" Jo screamed.

"Look, take me with you! Tootie can tell the headmaster what happened and he'll take care of the lunch rush!" Natalie said.

"Yeah, and I'll wait here in case they come back." Tootie said.

"Good thinking, guys. Let's go."

The doctors were surrounding Blair, trying to figure out the condition of her and her baby. One of the doctor's began talking to her,

"My name is Doctor Niditch, can you tell me yours?"

The doctor began probing Blair's stomach with his hands. Blair grabbed his wrist, which caught him off guard,

"Blair Warner, is my baby all right?"

"That's what we're trying to find out, sweetie. Can you tell me your age?"

Blair yelped from a pang of sharp pain,

"I'm…sixteen!"

A nurse brought over a machine with a small probe at the end of it.

"How far along are you, Blair?" Dr. Niditch asked,

"I'm two months!"

The doctor at the end of the table squirted a dollop of liquid on the probe,

Jo and Natalie ran into the emergency room reception desk,

"I'm looking for a Blair Warner?"

"Jo!" Mrs. Garrett yelled, as she made her way over to Natalie and Jo.

"Mrs. G, what happened?" Jo asked as she led the girls into the empty waiting room.

"Blair was in the bedroom, and she started screaming in pain, and then I thought the best thing to do was bring her here."

"Do you know anything yet?"

"Not yet, girls. But we will know soon."

Blair remained on the exam table, tears streaming down her cheeks. The nurse rolled up Blair's pajama shirt, and Dr. Niditch placed the cold probe on Blair's soft, warm skin. The nurses and doctors stared at the screen in anticipation of a heartbeat from Blair's stomach. Blair mentally crossed her fingers…

Natalie, Jo, and Mrs. Garrett were all quietly praying for Blair. Jo was praying that she was going to be okay, no matter what happened to the baby.

After what seemed like hours, Dr. Niditch perked up. Little blips appeared on the screen; a tiny, but strong heartbeat was resonating from Blair's swollen belly. Dr. Niditch then smiled,

"Your baby is all right Blair; he's got a strong heartbeat."

Fat, salty tears were rolling down Blair's cheeks.

"Thank you, God…thank you…" was all she could say.

The doctor appeared in the waiting room.

"Mrs. Garrett, you brought in Blair Warner?"

"Yes?" Mrs. Garrett nervously inquired.

Jo and Natalie grabbed hands in anticipation.

"Mrs. Garrett, Blair has had a minor _placenta previae _which means that she had minor uncomfortability from her young body adjusting to pregnancy. It is common in young mothers, but can still be frightening. But for now, mother and baby are doing well."

Jo and Natalie embraced each other, and Mrs. Garrett sighed in relief,

"When can we see her, Doctor?" Mrs. Garrett asked.

"Well, once we get her moved into a room, we'll bring you in to see her. We want to keep her here overnight, for observation, but I see no reason why she can go home in the morning."

Blair remained in the hospital until the next morning; thoughts hovering over her like a storm cloud ready to surge. She flipped through the channels on the T.V. set, and nothing interested her. She almost jumped out of bed when Natalie and Mrs. Garrett arrived at seven a.m. to pick her up. When she arrived back at school, she saw no sign of Jo. Tootie met them at the back door of the kitchen, and practically pounced on Blair.

"What happened? Are you okay? I told the headmaster what happened and he had caterers come and serve lunch, Jo had to leave, did you know that? I was so worried about you!"

Tootie clutched Blair and rambled on and on, until Mrs. Garrett stopped her.

"Tootie, Blair just got back, she doesn't need a play by play of what happened while she wasn't here" Mrs. Garrett smiled.

Blair looked around and still didn't see Jo.

"Mrs. Garrett, where's Jo?"

A solemn look broke across Natalie, Tootie, and Mrs. Garrett's faces. Natalie mustered up the courage to tell Blair what had happened.

"You remember when Jo had to go to Dayton for a family emergency?"

Blair nodded, nervous at what was coming next.

"Jo's aunt went into premature labor, and her little cousin was born really early and was on machines, but-" Natalie stopped there, unsure of what to say next to Blair, who, herself, was pregnant at an even younger age than Jo's aunt. Mrs. Garrett gently placed her hand on Blair's shoulder,

"Jo's little cousin didn't survive Blair."

Blair began contemplating what was going to happen to her. Blair instinctively placed a hand on her swollen stomach, wondering if that was going to happen to _her_ baby. Mrs. Garrett noticed this, and motioned for Natalie and Tootie to leave the room. Natalie and Tootie glanced at each other and made their way upstairs. Mrs. Garrett placed her hands on Blair's shoulders.

"Blair, I know you're apprehensive about what is going to happen. It's completely normal,"

Blair stared at the floor, rubbing circles around her stomach.

"But, you have a lot of things to worry about that most mothers don't. For one, you are very young. You need to take care of yourself. And be extremely careful."

Blair smiled a little, Mrs. Garrett noticed this, and asked,

"What?" she asked.

Blair shook her head,

"Nothing, I've just haven't considered myself a mother as of yet;"

Her grin grew even wider,

"I kind of like it."

Mrs. Garrett patted Blair on the shoulder,

"That's my girl!"

Blair's expression then softened,

"I guess I have some decisions to make now, don't I?"

Mrs. Garrett nodded,

"Yes you do. You have to decide if staying here is going to be safe for you and your baby. And you also have to decide how much longer you can stay here before the baby arrives."

"I'll call my mother and ask her when I can come home."

With that, Blair walked into the living room, and hesitantly picked up the phone and dialed her mother's home number.

Natalie and Tootie walked down into the cafeteria, unaware that Blair was using the phone in the other room.

"You know, I'm worried about Blair. If she needs to, when she gets REALLY pregnant, she can push her and Jo's beds together and Jo can bunk with me." Nat said.

"Yeah, and I'll be glad to help her with the baby…" Tootie said.

Then Blair heard a voice on the other line,

"Mother? It's me again…yes I'm okay…I'm still pregnant. Look, Mother, I was wondering if I could come home until the baby comes…"

Natalie and Tootie were unsure whether to leave or wait and see if Blair needed them for emotional support.

"…wait, Europe? Mother, why?!? A whole year? Where am I going to stay?...I can't have a baby at Eastland!...Then I guess you don't ever want to see your grandchild then." Blair slammed the receiver back on the hook.

Sobs were threatening to take her body. She held herself, and allowed the tears to flow. Then she rushed past Natalie and Tootie, oblivious to them, and ran to her bedroom and slammed the door.

Natalie nodded her head towards the direction that Blair had just gone, and Tootie nodded in response. Then the two made their way upstairs.

Blair was sobbing into her pillow, clutching it for support . Natalie sat on the edge of the bed next to Blair and rubbed her shoulder. Tootie climbed in next to Blair and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Your mom just isn't thinking straight Blair. Nat and I will help you, you'll see. And Mrs. Garrett and Jo, that baby has a family already." Tootie whispered.

"Blair, you got your sister Cailyn, and you got us. No matter what."

Blair looked up with red, puffy eyes from her pillow, and said in a quiet voice,

"Thanks, guys."

Jo sat on the airplane, trying to figure out what was going to happen with her and Blair. She wasn't happy anymore, and Blair seemed to be didn't seem to be the same around her anymore…_she's not happy, I'm not happy, what am I going to say to her?..._Jo stared out the window into the night sky.

When the cab dropped Jo off at Eastland, it was about eleven-thirty, and the whole campus was dark. Jo hesitated for a moment to go inside, and then bravely opened the door. Blair had been sitting there, waiting for Jo to return. Many students had gone on Christmas break, and the cafeteria had been empty for days. Tootie included, went to Vermont with her family. Natalie stayed back at Eastland, since her family wasn't going to be home until Christmas Eve anyway, and that was six days away. Blair had decided that she would stay back at Eastland, and then she was going to go to Christmas at Jo's home, since her mother went to Europe.

Blair sat on the stool, turning the handle of her cocoa mug back and forth. Then, she heard a car door close outside. Excited, she got up and looked out the window. She saw Jo making her way to the door, but no bags in her hand. Jo knocked on the door, and Blair rushed it open and embraced Jo. Jo was hesitant in hugging back; she didn't want to make what she was going to say any harder.

Blair released Jo and took Jo's hands in hers. Blair's eyes met Jo's, but Blair saw a deep sadness in Jo's eyes. She then remembered why she had gone to Dayton in the first place.

"Jo, I'm sorry about your cousin."

Jo shook her head,

"The whole ride home, I couldn't help but think of you and your baby; praying to God that he wouldn't let that happen to you."

Blair smiled a little bit, and then pulled up two stools. Jo shut the door and said,

"Blair, I'm not actually gonna be staying here, I'm gonna head home for the rest of the break."

"Okay, do you still want me to come for Christmas?"

Jo swallowed hard, and Blair's expression went grim,

"What is it Jo?"

Jo exhaled deeply,

"Blair, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and…I just think we should…"

Blair looked up at Jo,

"We should what, Jo?"

Jo's eyes went to the floor,

"I think that we should take some time apart, to think about what's going to happen. I'm just not happy anymore and I know you aren't-"

"Jo, how would you know what I think? I'm not happy, because I'm carrying a baby that is fathered by a rapist! I've never been unhappy with you and me!"

Blair's voice started to crack,

"Why should we break up, Jo?"

"Because you shouldn't have to worry about me, and I'm just tired of constantly worrying about you-"

Jo quickly came to the harshness of what she had just said. Fat, salty tears had begun to fall from Blair's eyes,

"I've never HAD to worry about you Jo! I care about you enough that I worry about you! That's what people who love each other do! At least, a person who loves someone does."

"Blair, I never said I didn't love you, I just- I've got a lot going on right now, and I never expected all this baggage to come along six months ago when I started dating you!"

_Strike two._

"Baggage, Jo? How can you be so insensitive and self centered?!"

"I learned from the best, Blair!"

_Strike three._

_"Blair, I'm sorry, I didn't mean th-"_

_"Just go home Jo. I'll tell Mrs. Garrett and Natalie your change of plans."_

_`"I'll call you, okay?"_

_"Who's to say I'll answer?!"_

_Mrs. Garrett made her way downstairs, awoken from the commotion from the kitchen,_

_"What on Earth is going on, girls?"_

_"I'm leaving." Jo said and slammed the door._

_Then Natalie appeared in the stairway behind Mrs. Garrett._

_"You got to admit, she always exits with a bang."_

_Blair's bottom lip quivered, and she brushed past Natalie and Mrs. Garrett to the living room. She collapsed on the couch and cried. _

_Mrs. Garrett and Natalie remained in the kitchen._

_"What just happened Mrs. Garret?"_

_Mrs. Garrett shook her head._

_"I'm not completely sure Natalie. Jo is heading back to her mother's instead of staying here with Blair."_

_"What does that mean? I'm not quite up to date here Mrs. Garrett, please fill me in."_

_"Jo hasn't left Blair's side in months, not unless for emergencies."_

_"Well, yeah, that's what girlfriends do."_

_"I don't think __Blair and Jo__, are Blair and Jo anymore."_

_Natalie sat on the stool,_

_"How could Jo to this to Blair?"_

_"It's a complicated situation Natalie. Right now, we need to try to comfort Blair, not just for her sake, but for her baby's sake as well."_

_Mrs. Garrett began walking towards the living room, but Natalie stopped her._

_"With all do respect Mrs. Garrett, I'll take care of this one."_

_Mrs. Garrett smiled at Natalie and went back upstairs. Natalie proceeded to the living room. Blair was clutching a pillow crying, and shaking her head._

_"Blair?"_

_Natalie asked. Blair stopped for a moment, not turning to Natalie,_

_"What is it, Nat?"_

_Natalie sat next to Blair on the couch._

_"I wondered if you needed anything; a blanket, a glass of water, a good book, a shoulder to cry on."_

_Blair remained turned around._

_"No thanks, Nat. I'll be okay."_

_"Do you want to talk?"_

_Blair nodded,_

_"Sure."_

_Natalie smiled and laid a pillow across her knees, and patted the pillow. Blair smiled and rested her head on the pillow._

_"Are you gonna be heading anywhere for Christmas?" Nat inquired._

_"I was going to go to Jo's mothers with her, but I don't know."_

_"What about your sister's?"_

_Blair sniffled, _

_"Cailyn? She's busy with her job. And besides, she doesn't even know what happened to me yet."_

_"Well, shouldn't she know? She's your best friend, she stuck out for you through a lot…"_

_"She's been consumed with work. I don't want Cailyn to have to take care of her big sister. That's just not fair."_

_"How about you give her a call. Talk to her! How long has it been since you talked?"_

_Blair pondered for a while,_

_"Before her birthday I guess. That was in July, so about five months ago?"_

_"What on Earth does she even do? I thought she was only fourteen."_

_"She's a Federal Marshall."_

_Natalie's eyes widened._

_"A Federal Marshall? That's nuts! My cousin is fourteen and he works at a Dairy Queen."_

_Blair laughed a little._

_"If she knew what happened to me, she would go crazy. She feels responsible for me for some reason, and I feel the same way about her."_

_"That's kinda how Jo felt from the sound of things."_

_Blair went silent,_

_"Blair, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"_

_"It's okay Nat."_

_Blair stood up._

_"I'm just gonna try to go to sleep, okay?"_

_Natalie nodded as Blair sulked up the stairs._


End file.
